She's Mine
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: She's mine and she'll always be the best thing that's ever happened to me. Can't turn it off like electricity. I love her unconditionally. And I'll take the blame and claim her every time. Yeah, she's mine.


This is a little fic all about Lassiter and his daughter. It was inspired by the Rodney Atkins' song, He's Mine, and I used part of the lyrics at the end of the story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

PsychPsychPsychPsych

Carlton Lassiter liked to think of himself as a relatively good man.

Sure, humanity could really piss him off, and more than once he'd had the urge to take out his Glock and shoot a few idiots. But he never acted on it. He loved his job, and through his job he made his little corner of the world just a bit safer. He found a good, kind woman that he loved more than his own life, and he made her his wife. He tried to always do the right thing, and live life the best he could.

Now he was trying to be a good father, but he was having some serious doubts about the job he was doing as he raced with sirens blaring toward his daughter's elementary school. He had gotten the call just a few minutes ago that his little Briana had been involved in a fight, and at first he was confused. Briana was a quiet, sweet little girl, just like her mother. They'd never had any trouble with her, and he was more inclined to believe that one of the bigger girls had tormented her. Either way, his blood boiled at the thought. His foot pressed down harder on the gas pedal.

He reached the elementary school in record time, and with his irritation growing every moment, he headed in the direction of the principal's office.

The principal and Briana's teacher were waiting for him, and he nodded courteously as he stepped into the office.

"Mr. Lassiter, I'm sorry we had to call you down here like this," the principle, Mr. White, started. "But it seems that there was a fight between your daughter and a third grade boy during recess."

His worry was amplified, and he knelt down beside the chair his daughter was in. Her head was held up high, and he could see a scrape on her little knee. Then he looked at the boy, who was at least twice the size of his baby girl, and had to suppress a laugh. The boy had a bloody lip, a black eye, and both of his knees were scraped. It was obvious who had won the fight.

The teacher spoke up. "I caught Briana attacking Jason during recess."

Attacking? He almost snorted. Looking down at his daughter, he asked, "What happened, Briana?"

"Jason said that Taylor is gonna go to hell cause she has two daddies!"

Lassiter felt his heart swell with pride. Even at just six years old, she had a very strong sense of right and wrong. But this was the first time he'd ever heard of her being aggressive to defend herself or a friend. "Bri-"

"We cannot abide violence, even if he did tease her," the principal injected.

Lassiter scowled. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm afraid we have no choice but to suspend Briana for three days."

"And what about the boy who teased her? My daughter would have never done anything like this if she hadn't been provoked."

"Maybe so, but-"

Waving his hand, Lassiter took his daughter's little hand and waited for her to stand. "Thank you for calling me. I'll be taking her home now." And with that, he led his baby girl out of the principal's office.

Brianna remained silent as her father led her outside and to his car. As he helped her into her carseat, she looked up at him with sad eyes. "That boy was mean."

Lassiter sighed and ran his hand over her hair. "I know. And he should be punished. But that doesn't mean you should have hit him."

"I'm not sorry," she said stubbornly, her cerulean eyes stormy and her little chin jutted out defiantly.

He just smiled and kissed her forehead before closing the door and getting into the driver's seat. A few miles down the road, Lassiter looked in the backseat. She still had that defiant look on her face, and his heart melted. She was so much like him, it frightened him sometimes.

"Bri, why don't we get some pizza?"

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really."

She grinned, and he knew that no matter what she did, she would always be his. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he would claim her every time.

She was his little girl.

_She's mine, that one_

_Got a wild-haired side and then some_

_It's no surprise what she's done_

_She's every last bit of my old man's son_

_And I'll take the blame and claim her every time_

_Yeah, she's mine_

The End!

A/N: Yes, I can see Lassie's daughter doing that. Hehehe. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
